1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to manicure implements and, more particularly, to nail scissors integrally formed with a nail file, a cuticle trimmer and eyebrow tweezers, a manicure implement being easily carried and stored, the use of the implement being convenient, the period of time for manicuring nails being reduced, and loss of component parts being prevented.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, women are interested in and spend significant time manicuring their nails and cuticles prettily and cleanly. A manicure set for manicuring the nails and cuticles typically comprises nail scissors 1, a nail file 2, a cuticle trimmer 3 and eyebrow tweezers 4. That is, such a set includes multiple independent manicure implements.
In the use of the set, multiple independent manicure implements are used alternately pursuant to their uses so as to manicure the nails and cuticles. Therefore, such independent manicure implements are very troublesome and time-wasteful because a user has to use the independent implements alternately pursuant to their uses.
Additionally, in case that, as shown in FIG. 1, the independent manicure implements are carried in a manicure set case 5, the case 5 may not be easily carried because the case 5 is voluminous. Further, in case that the component implements are carried in a bag, such as a handbag, they may be difficult to carry as they add weight to the bag.
On the other hand, in the case wherein only some of the component implements are carried, complete manicuring is not carried out because sufficient manicure implements may not be provided.
Further more, manicure implements are easily lost because they are separate and small. When such loss occurs, sufficient manicure may not be carried out.